


AC Day 3: Betrayer and her Warden: Winterspring

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Advent Calendar, Chapter 7.5, Day 3, F/M, Roleswap, The Betrayer and her Warden AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Illidan keep travelling all around Azeroth in hope to retrieve the DemonSoul from Maiev's hands and his steps lead him to Winterspring.





	AC Day 3: Betrayer and her Warden: Winterspring

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I am perfectly aware that I promised the end of "The Betrayer and her Warden" long ago but I swear, I hadn't give up on the story. I just have to decide whether I just remake entirely the three war with how it would have went with Maiev, Illidan and the DemonSoul or I can just bullshit my way through the story and not care that much about the actual canon.
> 
> The story will come to an end one day, that's a promise.
> 
> Second, welcome back to this AU \o/  
> This is like a Chapter 7.5 and it happen after the War of Shifting Sands but before the First War so please enjoy !

The snow of Winterspring was softly shining under the sunset, the light reflecting in violet highlight. The cold wind was calm, blowing through the boughs of the trees. The silence was only broken by the sound of a tiger far away or by little animals who were closer.

Looking at the landscape, Illidan couldn't repress a smile. No matter how many times he went through all those places, he couldn't stop thinking that Azeroth was indeed beautiful and he could only thanks Maiev once again to have ran away. If he hadn't needed to chase her, he might have probably spent all those years in Hyjal doing nothing of his days instead of traveling. Adjusting the cloak on his shoulders, he took a last look at Winterspring as the night was set and went back inside the cave where a fire was waiting for him.

The hours passed and sleep was slowly taking him. Not really understanding why he was fighting it even when he knew he should be safe in that cave. It wasn't the first night he was spending there so he knew no animal was living nearby and the closest elves were living far enough to not be a problem. Why would this time be different? What was he feeling that was keeping him awake? He wished he knew so he could finally sleep.

He could feel his body's tiredness but his mind was constantly screaming “Danger!” to him. It was becoming really annoying. Frustrated with himself, he closed his eyes and wrapped himself in the cloak, decided to force himself to relax. It worked a little and finally felt sleep taking him when he realized something was touching him. His cheek.

“You were in a city. You got fat.” Said a voice he knew too well.

“You know, just a hello would have been good.” He could only respond, sitting up.

“I know,” Maiev said with a big smile.

Before he could add anything, she felt against him and grabbed his bag, searching after some food or drink, especially if her theory of Illidan coming from a city was right. She had enough of constantly hunting and for once, just wanted something better to eat. As Illidan knew that she couldn't really afford to spend time in a city or villages, he let her search. After all, he did pack more in case he would meet her.

“You could have at least got some wine,” Maiev told him, getting some cheese out of the bag.

“I...I did.” Said Illidan, frowning and searching in the bag himself, certain to have packed at least a bottle.

As he found nothing, he remembered who helped him pack his stuff and it became clearer. He shrugged it and made a mental note to check everything by himself the next time. It would be better.

“I thought I took one,” he explained. “I guess it was forgotten.”

Maiev cursed and kept eating, not caring about Illidan. It had been way too long since they stopped caring on how they were able to be friendly toward each other. Spending six years together traveling all around Azeroth helped a lot. But they ended up parting ways as they became interested in different things. Maiev kept searching for new power source and went to the South of Kalimdor while Illidan moved to the Eastern Kingdom as he heard that the Highborne taught magic to the humans and he just wanted to see it. Since they still met a few times and their life went on.

Finishing the cheese, Maiev kept looking at Illidan, trying to guess what he had been up to since the last time. Like she noticed, his face got a little chubbier, probably as he got to eat more than when he is chasing her, and he might have stayed quite sometimes for it to be visible. The rest of his body was as muscular as she remembered even if with the weather of the zone, he was covering himself with heavier leather clothes. But what was surprising her the most, was the green cloak on his shoulders. She saw him with a lot of different clothes but she would have sworn this one was completely new while reminding her of something.

“New cloak?” She genuinely asked.

“Not really. Jarod sent it to me once and I never really got the possibility to wear it.”

“Feel familiar…”

“This was the cloak a Watcher from before the War,” explained Illidan. “It’s actually really useful.”

Maiev was understanding it better. The Watchers were mostly an order of priest and priestess of Elune who fought bravely during the War of the Ancient but as the War came to its end and that most of their leaders died, the order collapsed on itself not too long after as no one had the shoulders nor the motivation to keep it running. “Such a shame,” thought Maiev.

They kept talking about anything and everything as they would always do. Slowly, they were getting closer to each other, enjoying the warmth of the fire in front of them and as peace settled between them, they ended up sleeping next to each other.

Maiev was the first to wake up, like always. The fire was still going, thanks to Illidan’s magic, and she could feel him against her. His head on hers while the cloak had been wrapped up around them even when she would have sworn Illidan was the only one wearing it when she fell asleep. Moving carefully, she got up and made sure to not wake him up. She replaced the cloak on him and began to move to the entrance of the cave but stopped before stepping out.

“See you next time.” She whispered.

With a last look at Illidan, she smiled and left.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me prompt for this month! I'm just trying to stay into a Christmas/Winter theme but otherwise, it can be almost anything. Canon, Au, Tropes,... You name it, you'll probably get it ^^ (And the probability of a new "My name is Loramus" is high for this month ;) )
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next stories !
> 
> \---  
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
> You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
